villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varden Reynard
Minister Varden Reynard is the secondary antagonist of the 2007 film Rush Hour 3. He is a French ambassador and Chairman of the World Criminal Court who is in league with Kenji and the Triads. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Ming the Merciless in Flash Gordon. Biography Varden Reynard first appeared at the world criminal court, discussing what the Triads should do. When Soo-Yung was brought to the French Embassy, he told her that her father is okay and he said that his people would not leave his side. When Soo-Yung told Inspector Lee and James Carter that they made her a promise, the limo exploded, almost killing all of them, presumably caused by Reynard. In Paris, he appeared again in Lee's room, discussing that Shy Shen is not a person, but a list. He then gives Lee a ticket to find Shy Shen. When Carter, Lee, and Genevieve went to Minister Reynard, they said they had Shy Shen. Lee whispers to Carter that they never told him she had the list imprinted on the back of her head. It was then that they realized that he had been working for the Triads all along. When Lee asked him why he came to his room, he told him that Genevieve was going to be killed and that having them die in the crossfire would put an end to the investigation but now it will end another way. Carter threatens to arrest him and put him in prison but Reynard says he will not be going to prison. His phone rings and he tells Lee that he's got a phone call. Kenji is revealed to be on the other end and tells Lee that he has abducted Soo-Yung and that he would like to exchange her for Genevieve/Shy Shen. He warns Lee that if he sees Carter or any other cops with Lee he would execute Soo-Yung. Lee asks him where he can make the exchange and Kenji tells him the Jules Verne Restaurant which is situated atop the Eiffel Tower After Lee and Carter fall from the Eiffel Tower following Kenji's death, they are confronted by Reynard, who is holding Genevieve hostage, and threatening to kill her and frame Lee and Carter for her death. Just as he was about to shoot her, Reynard is shot from behind by George. The stunned Reynard walks towards the water fountain and falls dead into it. Trivia *Reynard is based on Juntao from the first film. Both were friends of Han, who are later revealed to be the main villain in the later parts of the films. *Unlike Juntao, he does not reveal to Han that he is working for the Triads. Only Thomas Griffin revealed himself to Han as Juntao, the leader of the Triads. *It is unknown how he found out when Carter and Lee had fallen down from the Eiffel Tower. (There is the possibility, however that he simply expected what was going to happen and got to the tower in time.) *He is the sixth and final villain who lacks redeeming qualities after Juntao, Sang, Ricky Tan, Hu Li, and Jasmine. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Propagandists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Homicidal Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Misogynists